Randall Weems
Randall J. Weems is the secondary antagonist of the animated series, Recess. He is the snitch of Third Street Elementary School. He has a few episodes based around him, including "Randall's Friends", "Randall's Reform", "Stand Up Randall", and "Prince Randall". He is in 4th Grade and is most of the time with Miss Finster or spying for her. Just about every kid at the playground hates him for being a snitch, and his reputation of being a snitch was as such that anyone who got into trouble immediately assumes he was the one who tattled on him, even in the rare cases where he was actually innocent of these instances, or at least not directly or intentionally responsible. Notable examples of this are when the Tylers (whom he had recruited earlier to lessen the drought in reports to Finster before they went rogue) began ratting out everyone, including King Bob, causing Bob to angrily yell at him while being sent to the Box, despite Randall not actually being the one who snitched on him, as well as one instance where T.J. and his friends (as well as the new kid) ended up in trouble for trying to sneak into the school via a maintenance tunnel, with T.J. and the others blaming Randall for snitching on him, only for him to protest that he did not do so, with his claims eventually being verified after they discovered it was actually the new kid (who was actually a grown man in disguise) who snitched on them. Miss Finster trusts Randall more than anyone and even entrusted Randall with a personal key to the playground ball storage room. Although he is a snitch, he also does have his limits as to who he will snitch on: Namely, he is unwilling to tattle on any higher authority figures, which was best demonstrated in the aforementioned incident with the Tylers, where he made clear that he would never attempt to report King Bob for any troublemaking. This trait was also hinted at in the ending of Recess: School's Out, where Randall was visibly disgusted at Fenwick trying to squeal on his own boss just to reduce his own sentencing for his role in the agenda and called him a squealer. In the episode "Kurst the Not So Bad", it is also implied that he does not engage in tattling for instances that aren't actual rule-breaking to his knowledge, as he initially considered letting Mikey and Kurst off and not reporting on them for a silver tray containing blueberry pastries, and only decided to report on them after learning alongside Ms. Finster that the dessert matching the description of what Mikey and Kurst were eating from had been stolen. It is also hinted, in the episode "Randall's Friends", that he has a crush on Spinelli. He is voiced by Ryan O'Donohue. Trivia *Possible other friends of Randall are Barry and Scribe Kid as they, along with Menlo, were all on the same football team in "Soccer Boy" and were together at Menlo's Birthday Party in "Some Friend". *In Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade, he was the only 5th/6th grader banned from the Fifth and Sixth Graders Club. *Randall shares the same voice actor as Digger Dave. *In "The Madness of King Bob", he is mistakenly referred to as Randall C. Weems rather than Randall J. Weems (although this may just be a mistake on the part of Hustler Kid). *In "Lawson and his Crew", Randall was the Gus in Lawson's crew. *Randall appears to be in various classes with little consistency between episodes. *Randall was born in 1988. *Randall is similar to Randall Boggs of the Monsters Inc. franchise. *Randall learned his snitching abilities from his father. * His father was a snitch as a boy. *Despite his usual unwillingness to snitch on authority figures, he did report to Finster on Principal Prickly acting like a child via hypnotism, although in that case, it was implied to be out of utter shock at what happened rather than his usual joy at snitching on others. Gallery Category:Recess characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Spies Category:TV Animation characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Villains Category:American characters Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Anti-heroes